


The Longest Road

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bigender Character, Bittersweet, F/F, F/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: so as it turns out, Aveline and Donnicdidmake it work. Hawke isn't really sure whether to be happy for her or disappointed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically a writeout of that one scene. i have a lot of feelings about them ok............
> 
> Hawke is bigender, and uses alternating he and she pronouns

"Well. Happy?"

Aveline looked up as Hawke strode into the room, a smirk plastered on his lips despite the dull shock freezing her brain.

"Guardsman Donnic... did not file a complaint," Aveline said, with the most relaxed, content smile he had seen on her all day. If Varric made a story out of this, Hawke reflected wryly, he would have written something about her 'practically glowing'. Faced with Aveline's radiant joy, Hawke wasn't sure she disagreed. "This was all incredibly stupid. And you made it wonderful."

_You're wonderful enough on your own,_ Hawke thought, as Aveline leveled her with a smile bright enough to give him pause, and he commented without thinking: "You took it farther than I intended, I can't seem to hold you back."

Before Hawke had even fully registered her own words, Aveline gave a delighted laugh. "See? If I could say things like that, I wouldn't have needed you."

"I'm charming myself into obsolescence," he managed, trying to turn the bitter thought into a joke. _Thank the Maker for dear, sweet, oblivious Aveline_.

"You," Aveline said fondly, and Hawke curled her toes against her warm, familiar tone. As if Hawke hadn't just been thinking horribly bitter thoughts when Aveline was the happiest he had ever seen her. "There's no way I can ever repay you. I just..." She trailed off, and Hawke watched her with some apprehension as Aveline fixed her with a decided look.

_What..._

Then, she stepped forward and kissed her, pulling back while Hawke was still trying to process what had happened.

Hawke stared at her dumbly, unable to stop the confused smile creeping onto her face. _What in the void was that??_

"Thank you," Aveline said, beaming. After a moment, Hawke looked toward the door, overwhelmed by the intensity of Aveline's contented gaze. "Hey," Aveline said, and Hawke reluctantly met her eyes again, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Hawke said, watching her warily.

"You know me better than anyone," Aveline said, and Hawke gave a small huff of a laugh. He certainly thought she did. "There was never anything there, but... did you ever wonder about you and I?"

_Ah,_ Hawke thought, heart racing, _well, there's the clincher._ He ducked his head, thoughts whirring as he tried to come up with an answer that wasn't too damning. _Yes, I did, all the time. Until a few seconds ago, honestly, I couldn't stop myself from wondering._ But what was the good in saying that? Aveline was happy now, decidedly so. "You were right," she finally said, risking a look at Aveline. "Donnic's not like the others."

And he believed it, she really did. Even if it meant she wouldn't have a chance... anyone who could make Aveline this _blissfully happy..._ well, they had to be a damn good thing.

Aveline looked at him, frowning, as if something was dawning on her for the first time. "Hawke?" she said, brows raising with eyes that widened in surprise, and maybe something else.

"He's a lucky man," Hawke said quickly, smiling at Aveline. "Don't look back."

Aveline laughed, head dipping in embarrassed joy, and Hawke was relieved for the break of eye contact. He couldn't bear to meet her eye and find pity there.

As Aveline raised her head, Hawke turned and made her way out, an arm raised in goodbye. "I'll see you later," he called, not looking back. Donnic nodded at him as she passed, and Hawke nodded back, quickening his pace to ascend the stairs out of the Barracks before anyone stopped her.

She left the Keep, Isabela waiting for her on the steps. "You alright?" Isabela asked, with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah," Hawke said, giving her a half shrug with that word that was only part lie. "Hanged man?"

Isabela laughed. "Hanged man," she agreed, swinging an arm around his shoulders. "Let's drink this damn day on its way."

It _would_ be ok, Hawke thought. Aveline was too straightforward for any awkward attempts at avoidance; they were alike that way. And besides, they'd come to depend on each other, both as Guard Captain and mercenary for hire, and as friends.

It may not have been what he'd hoped for, but it was enough.


End file.
